Source:Dragon*Con, 2-5 September 2005 - report by Camel
Dragon*Con September 2-5, 2005 - report by Camel posted on Theoryland message boards Okay, so I hopped on TL chat right before I left for Dragoncon, on Friday around noon. Frenzy said, "Call SP Kitten, okay?" I was scared to, so I didn't. The trip to Atlanta was uneventful. I live two hours away, so I just drove there, screaming Garth Brooks songs at the top of my lungs. Yes, you read that correctly, Garth Brooks. I finally got there and found a parking place and began walking towards the hotel. I arrive at the Hyatt lobby to see people dressed up in the craziest costumes: Batman, Super Mario, Waldo, Boba Fett, and Storm Troopers beyond count. I phone SP. Camel: "I'm at what appears to be the lobby of the Hyatt." SP: "Oh, you're in the lobby? Okay, we're at the airport." Camel: "I've got to register." SP: "Oh, okay, go register and all that and then call us again and we'll meet up." Camel: "Okay. See you in a little bit!" (hah!) So I go to a Dragoncon volunteer and ask where the registration is, and they inform me that it has been moved down to the Hilton. So I stroll down there and see a sign that says "On-site registration" So I follow the sign, fill out a form, and I can't tell where to go next. "Hey Mr. Volunteer person, where do I go next?" "What do you have there?" "On-site registration." "Oh, it's over there, see that line over there?" "Thanks, I appreciate it." Ho hum, I stand in line (incidentally, I was one row in the line away from WSB, but I didn't know that at the time). Finally, after about an hour's wait, I get to the end. I stroll up to the desk, and the guy looks at my form. Guy: "Did you pay yet?" Camel: "Uhh, I don't pay here?" Guy: "No, sir, you pay over in that line over there." Camel: "Thanks." I walked over to where pointed, and there was another line that was a good 30 minutes long. So I finally paid my $85 for my 4-day pass, and walk BACK over to the on-site registration. An hour later, I'm back up front at the same guy. Guy: "Didn't you come through here already?" Camel: "Yes, but I hadn't paid, remember?" Guy: "Ohh, right. Hey, Jacksonville. Isn't that in Florida?" Camel: "I live in the one in Alabama." Guy: "Ohh, ohh, I see. That's interesting." Camel: "How so?" Guy: "I just see 'Jacksonville' and I think 'Florida.'" Camel: "..........fascinating, sir." Guy: "Yeah, I thought so too." Finally he shuts up and enters my information. I wait about 5 minutes for them to print out the badge, I triumpantly take it from the desk clerk person, and haul @#%$ out of the room. I called SP: Camel: "All right, I'm done with registration." SP: "Great! We're standing out in front of the Marriot Marquis." Camel: "Okay, great, I'll see you soon." So I'm walkin and I'm walkin, and finally I get to where the Marquis is. I'd decided that I'm looking for a very specific, very cute, five foot tall girl with a foreign accent. Can't go wrong there. I'm looking, and I'm looking, and alluva sudden there's this guy basically jutting his chest into my face. I recover from the shock and read the badge. "Strange Package." He had a questioning look on his face, like a gorilla who thinks he's about to get a banana. I said "Hey, yeah, I'm Camel." and he goes "I FOUND HIM!" and alluva sudden there's like 30 people! (okay, 7) surrounding me. I immediately recognize Zaela, Hopper, and Isabel. Tamyrlin and WSB kept running their mouths at me like we had been in some sort of conversation that got interrupted. I'm not quite sure what they said, but it must've been interesting. I was too busy adjusting to the shock of the company of 7 people I knew, but had never met. If that makes any sense at all. So then SP takes control of the situation (scary, I think) and leads us all back to the hotel, which was a Travelodge about a block away from the Hilton and Marriott. We packed into Zaela's room, and discussed where we were going to go next, and what the sleeping arrangements would be. I wasn't really paying attention there, either. I was focusing on trying to get used to not hearing a southern accent, which is harder than it seems. Finally, we start walking towards a bar that SP had recommended, called Max Lager. Half a block away from the hotel, I notice my badge is no longer clipped onto my shorts. So I stop and look for a few minutes, because Tam had made a motion like something had dropped a few dozen feet back, so I went back there to see if that's what had dropped. No dice. My badge was gone. I figured I'd go replace it later, since I had my photo ID and all my information was in the computer systems anyway. So we continued upon our way. Tam walked beside me on the way there and asked a lot of questions, like where I'm from and what I'm doing in school and stuff. It was nice to talk about something I knew (myself) and not have to focus on figuring out what the hell is going on (which is 95% of the time). So, thanks Tam. We got to the Max Lager, and we had this goofy looking, funny as hell waiter that was awesome. He was great. We got some sort of sampler platter. I tried very patiently to wait for everyone to get a couple peices of whatever, and once everyone seemed satisfied with whatever they had gotten, I grabbed the rest. What? I was hungry, okay? SP noticed this with great amusement. I also got a video clip of Zaela downing whatever drink she had. It was kinda funny. Then we headed over to the Steak and Ale, where we had tickets for a dinner with Robert Jordan. We got there early, so we sat around and waited for people to arrive. Hard of hearing that I am, I was still struggling at this point to figure out what was going on. I got the general gist of a lot of things, but sometimes I was completely confused. But it's against my nature to bring these things up. Heh. Would make things easier, wouldn't it? Anyway, at one point two lurkers who are originally from Dragonmount (I think) walked in and sat down with us. They were both from Texas, I believe. And we told them that we were from Theoryland, and the girl says "Oh! I've been there a couple of times. I just have one question... ?" and everyone busts out laughing. I laughed, cause everyone else was, and I didn't wanna look like an idiot. Oh well, I tried. Suddenly, SP stands up and says "You need to ask her yourself! I'm calling her now!" and dials the phone and hands it to the Lurker #1. Lurker #1 is laughing hysterically, so I didn't understand her when she was on the phone with whoever, either. Then the phone was passed around to various people, and then back to SP. Then SP says, "Camel? Yeah, he's right here!" A sense of dread entered my soul. Kinda like when a Myrddraal stares at you. I guess. I've never seen a Myrddraal. And they can't see anyway. Or something. SP handed the phone to me. Camel: "...hi..?" Woman: "Hey, Camel!" Camel: "...hi..?" Woman: "How are you?" Camel: "...fine...?" Woman: "Good. How's Zaela's rack?" (I think this is what she asked) Camel: "...okay...?" Woman: "Sounds like you need to do more research." Camel: "...okay...?" Woman: "Okay, let me talk to Strange Package again." So I handed the phone back. And wondered who the hell I was talking to. It was about this time that a bunch more people showed up, and we moved to our proper table. At about 7:30 or 8:00, Robert Jordan and Daryll K. Sweet and their wives entered the room. Sweet sat with us. I think I cracked a couple of jokes to WSB. Anyway, dinner was served and SP must've talked the entire time without shutting up. At some point, I realized that Sweet had said he'd only had 3-4 pages to work with when drawing the covers for books 4-11. I was like, "what?" Anyway.. it was an interesting dinner, and this is when I finally felt comfortable enough to start talking. I feel obligated to point out at this time that I had just realized, also, that Isabel is even cuter than the pics I had seen suggested. Anyway! After dinner was finished, RJ and Sweet moved up to the front for picture taking and stuff. When it was our turn, we got behind him and everyone handed their cameras to various Dragonmount members and waiters and servers and stuff. I put bunny ears on Isabel in my picture, and on WSB's camera was a picture of me putting bunny ears on Jordan. I think Harriet noticed. Anyway! Then we left and in front of the Hyatt, we split up, with me, SP, Zaela, and Tamyrlin going out to drink, and the rest of them (Hopper, Isa, Dapple, and WSB) went back to the hotel. We wound up at a pub called Gibleys, where SP and Zaela proceeded to get drunk as fish. Tam and I sat back and laughed. There was a lot of talk about stuff I don't care to get into on here, but I didn't talk much, cause I felt I had nothing to contribute to the conversation. Besides, it was late, and I was exhausted. SP was drinking a grey goose and tonic, and he finished that. I must've had like forty-seven glasses of water. Then SP went to get another grey goose and tonic, and then proudly announced his intentions to go to the restroom. Zaela followed. I understand there was a mishap back there, but that's a different story. Anyway, Zaela came back first, and I proceeded to fill up SP's empty grey goose glass with water, and put the full (real) grey-goose glass behind a stand-up menu thing. Then SP returned from the Call of Nature™. I kept trying to toast him with my glasses of water, but he was too drunk to realize I was toasting him. Before he could drink the fake drink, Zaela goes, "Hey! What's this?" and pulls out the real one. THANKS ALOT, ZAELA, FOR RUINING MY PRANK!!!! Fortunately, the look on SP's face when he thought he had two of them was priceless. Priceless. Around 2am, we went back to the apartment, where I went to sleep. I understand they went back out for another hour or two. I slept on the floor. Man, it was cold. Real cold. Like, 55F. Yeesh. I woke up to Tam holding up a piece of paper to my face that said "CAMEL, THE PARADE STARTS AT 10:00. IT IS 9:45" so I jumped up, got dressed, and hauled @#%$ to the parade. I ran into some friends from school who were there (like I said, my school's only 2 hours away) and stuff. I was wandering around, watching the parade and looking for anyone I knew. I stumbled across RJ and Harriet watching the parade. I snapped a picture of them, and then went back to watching the parade with my professor and his partner. Afterwards, I wandered around with them for a bit and then headed back to the hotel. At the Travelodge, I ran into WSB, and we waited for SP to get there to open our door (WSB's key wasn't working). Then we went to lunch at SP's favorite place, Max Lager. At lunch, we had a conversation going until the food got there, and then the conversation just stopped. So I cracked a joke, and then SP thought it was some sort of contest and began telling every joke he knew. Let me just say that SP has no sense of comic timing. He kept going past the punchline, which was funny, but jokes cease to be funny when you explain things. So, buddy, stop at the punch line next time, wait 3-5 seconds, and then keep going. Finally, we walked back to the Travelodge, and said our farewells to Zaela and SP, who were leaving to go back home. I was bummed, cause I really wanted to spend more time with them. I mean, I'd known them for years, and I only got to meet them for 24 hours! what gives? Oh well, it was a pleasure anyway. Then I decided to go see if I could replace my badge, and then meet up with them in the Hyatt for the Q&A. I arrived at the Q&A and said to the Information desk, Camel: "Hi, I lost my badge, where do I go to get it replaced?" Lady: "Oh, we don't replace badges, sir. You'll have to buy a new one." Camel: "What? I paid money for it, I have a photo ID, and my info's in the system." Lady: "We don't replace them, period. Sorry, sir. I'd go check the security office." So I wandered up to the Hyatt and asked if they had found my badge. It hadn't been turned int. So I just kinda snuck into the Q&A and found that it was almost over! People stood up and were leaving as I entered the room. Fun. So I looked around for someone I recognized, and I saw Isabel's brilliant radiance beckoning to me from across the d--- er.. *cough*. I mean, I saw her standing up front with Tamyrlin and WSB. I went up there, and we stood around and talked for a minute, got pictures with RJ. Isabel wandered off somewhere and WSB was going to do something else, and Tamyrlin and I decided to wander around for a little bit to try and find him some food (he hadn't eaten lunch with us) before the book signing. We got to a bakery, but it was closed, and we were out of time. But he did manage to sign onto the Net and make a quick post at Theoryland. At the book signing, I was kinda paranoid that I'd get kicked out cause I didn't have a badge, but really, nobody checked. Tam and I were about 5 people behind WSB, and Isabel was late. When she finally did show up, she cut into the line and stood with WSB. It was funny, though, everyone knew Isabel. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. But I had this little superior feeling (i dunno why) because she was with US and not with THEM, if that makes sense. She was a Theorylander, and everyone knew her. That was cool, I thought. Finally, the line started moving, and WSB and Isabel were going over that huge list of questions that everyone submitted, trying to figure out which ones to ask and which ones had already been answered, and which ones were answered that might spawn new questions. I dunno, I didn't really care, I just wanted my books signed. I think it took maybe 30 minutes for me and Tam to get to the front. Isabel and WSB hadn't left after they got theirs signed, so they were standing around waiting to hear the answers to Tam and my questions. Tamyrlin asked some weird question about cords and stuff, and I was just kinda speechless, cause, I mean, here I am, standing in front of the man who has dominated my literary reading for the past 7-8 years. I was kinda speechless. So he's signing my books, and I'm just standing there, and Isabel elbows me sharply in the ribs, and says "Ask him a question!" in a low voice. Camel: "Oh, right, I get a question." Camel: "Yeah, wheres your hat, in your little, in your picture, I was really looking forward to seeing the hat." Jordan: "I didnt bring the black one this time, I brought a brown one. I thought it might get rained on a lot" Camel: "I was really looking forward to the hat." Isabel was furious. She got over it though. It must be the Camel charm, you know. So then Tam and I decided to go find him something to eat, since he was starving, and it was now about 5:00, so my lunch had been fully digested and my stomach was growling. But first we had to go get my car from the parking lot and take it to the hotel. So we got there, and apparently I owed a 15 dollar fine or something. I paid it and we went back to the hotel. And I feel that I must point out that Tamyrlin suggested a route back to the hotel, which led us in circles for half an hour before I decided to stop listening to the Lord of the Board and find the place on my own. We got there 2 minutes later. That's what you get for listening to Tam, folks. Then we started walking to find some food. The Quiznos was closed, so we went to McDonalds instead. Then we went back to where the bakery was, sat down, and got on Theoryland and posted again. Tam and I then returned to the hotel, and he began typing up the transcripts. In a word, boring. However, at some point we were listening to the transcript, and Tam made the comment that RJ had just pretty much flat out stated that Nynaeve was a Learner. Isabel was furious! She threw this cute little hissy fit and screamed "NO! NO! NO!" at the top of her lungs, jumped up and down on the bed, and tried to tell us RJ was wrong. Tamyrlin was sitting there, jaw on the floor, and then he says Tamyrlin: "Isabel, I'm just quoting what RJ said, I'm not putting my spin on this!" Isabel: "He's wrong!" (ack!) "Now, you need to write that he's wrong on there!" Tamyrlin: "This is a transcript, Isabel, not a commentary!" Isabel then proceeded to grab the tape recorder and refused to give it back until she finished her tirade. Actually, at one point she sat down on the bed and ticked off all of the reasons why Nynaeve was a sparker. She even got her book out and found quotes. When she grabbed the book, I grabbed the tape recorder and gave it back to Tam, lol. This was quite possibly the funniest moment of the entire weekend. Well, that and RJ's comment about Tam's theories and the "Nice try, Jack!" line. Anyway, later I fell asleep. About an hour later, I wake up to Isabel practically sitting on my feet, and WSB and Tam arguing about something on the transcript. *yawn* I turned on the TV and watched something, I forget what. Anyway, around 9:00, the following conversation ensues: Tamyrlin: "Hey Camel, pizza?" Camel: "Sure." Tamyrlin (tossing a $20 to Camel): "Order it." Camel: "Now?" Tamyrlin: "Sure, why not?" Camel: "What do you want on it?" Tamyrlin: "What do you like?" Camel: "I like everything, so whatever you want." Tamyrlin: "Sausage and onions?" I must have made a face, cause he laughed. Tamyrlin: "You don't like sausage and onions?" Camel: "I like them.. I've just never had JUST sausage and onions." Tamyrlin: "Oh. Well, we can split it half and half. Get whatever you want on your half." So I go out to the lobby and get a flyer for the local pizza place, and order the pizza. I got one half sausage and onion and the other half pepperoni and mushrooms. I went back to the room and turned on the TV again. Flipping through the channels, I discovered that Iron Chef America was on. It was better than watching Walker, Texas Ranger, so I watched that, while Tam typed up transcripts and WSB looked at something (porn? nah) on his computer. For those of you who haven't watched Iron Chef on the Food Network, it's basically a cook off contest between two chefs. They have an hour to prepare so many dishes based around a specified secret ingredient. Tonight's ingredient was mushrooms. It was a cool battle. About halfway through, the phone rings. Pizza's here! So I go out there and grab the pizza and bread sticks and come back to the room. I open the breadsticks box and have one of those, while Tam reaches into the pizza, and grabs a slice of pizza. We're eating and watching Iron Chef, and then I reach into the pizza box, and there are only two slices of PEPPERONI AND MUSHROOM left, and there are FOUR SAUSAGE AND ONION slices. Camel: "Whoa, Tam, you're eating my pizza." Tamyrlin: "No, I'm not, I'm eating mine." Camel: "Dude, you're eating pepperoni and mushroom." Tamyrlin: "OH NO! I'm so sorry, Camel!" Camel: "It's okay, don't worry about it." He kept apologizing. After my slices were gone, I tried one of his sausage and onion pizzas. Again, I must have made a face, 'cause he said "Don't like it?" I shook my head and ate some more bread sticks. Then Isabel came in and everyone argued about WoT stuff. Then we went to sleep. I got the bed this time. Sunday morning I woke up, got dressed, and... well, I'm not exactly sure what we did first, but I wanna say we went straight to the hotel to the book signing. Well, before I go into this, let me just say a few things. About a week before the Con, I was talking to Isabel, and she mentioned that her greatest fear was that RJ wouldn't remember her. So I understand that the first time she saw RJ at DragonCon, he walked into the room, saw her, and said "Oh, it's the 12-year old Emma. Does your mother know you're here?" I'm glad her world wasn't crushed, hehe. Anyway, once again, WSB was half a dozen people in front of us, but this time with Isabel. We finally got back up to the front of the line. Harriet looked at my little sticky note, and asked about the writing on them. The sticky notes were basically messages we wanted RJ to write on the signings. Mine were: "To Camel, Robert Jordan" "You? No! - Robert Jordan" "Let the Camel ride again on the winds of time. - Robert Jordan" She thought it was cute that I had a Camel hat. Anyway, Isabel was there again, and she was like "Ask him a question! A serious one!" So I leaned over, and I said "Hey, do you remember my sister? She's 12, and Mother wouldn't let her come to your signing unless I came with her. Do you remember Emma?" And he says, "Yes, I know all about Emma." We all had a good laugh about that. She was so embarrassed. I love it. So then Isabel wandered off, and Tam and WSB and I went to people watch at the hotel, taking pictures of various scantily clad women and other cool costumes that we saw. We went to the vendor's area, and looked around, where Tam and I saw the Margaret Weis booth. WSB had wandered off at this point. We went over there, and introduced ourselves and said how much we enjoyed her series and stuff. As we were walking away, Tam looked at me. Tamyrlin: "You know, we should get autographs and pictures. I mean, man, I didn't know Margaret Weis was gonna be here." Camel: "Yeah, okay." So we went back, and Tamyrlin bought a hardback copy of "Time of the Twins" (with a new cover! 25 bucks!) and got her to sign it. After we took pictures of him with her, and her with me, then I calmly said, "hey Tam, paperbacks" and pointed to a bookshelf behind me. He turned red in the face, it was kinda funny. Then we're walking away, and Tam holds the book up to me and says.. and I quote: Tamyrlin: "This is the best series ever written." I stopped. Camel: "...What did you say?" Tamyrlin: "I said, this is the best... er... trilogy.. ever written." I shook my head and kept walking. Tam and I went over to the Q&A. As we're crossing the street from the Mariott to the Hyatt, this guy goes: Man: "Whoa there. Where's your badge?" Tamyrlin: "Well, he lost it earlier." Man: "Can't let you in without a badge, sir." Camel: "But I lost it, man. I paid for it and everything." Man: "Well, did you report it?" Camel: "Yeah." Man: "Do you have a hotel key?" Camel: "Yeah, to the Travelodge down the street." Man: "Let me see it." I showed it to him. "Okay, you've got a hotel key, go on." So we went into the Q&A, and I watched everyone ask questions. At Isabel's first question, RJ said "Come up here and ask me closer." cause he couldn't understand her. So she went up there and showed him our huge list of questions. I got a picture. He read one of them and answered it. Then Tam asked a question and basically got RAFO'd, and he came back and sat down. I suggested a question to him, and he says, "Go ask it, man." So I got in line. And waited. Finally: Camel: "I know a lot of questions have been asked and I was wondering if either of you knew of a question we havent asked that you think we should have asked already, and what would that be?" Jordan: "You really think I am going to be that easy. I mean I am gullible, but that's with women. Nice try, Jack!" So I sat down, suitably embarrassed. Tam and WSB thought it was hilarious that he thought my name was Jack. (Hint: it's not). After that, we went over to the mall and grabbed a bite to eat. I got a picture of Tinkerbell. It was cool. Walking back to the hotel, I took a picture of some Cobra guys solely to stop up traffic in the hallway. Mwahahaha. Then... I think it was 5:30, so we went over to the Mariott again and went to the Dabel brothers presentation of the New Spring comics. They handed us all copies of a sort of "behind the scenes" comic, and answered a lot of questions about the comic. It was really cool. Ernst Dabel, the president of the company, was very friendly and very helpful. It was an awesome presentation. Afterwards, Tam and I went behind the Hyatt and he got online and entered chat and we talked to Lantos and Zaela for a few minutes, and he posted some transcripts. Then we went back to the hotel, I think, and Tam worked on some more transcripts, and we ordered another pizza. This time, the Camel learned his lesson and made SURE that Tam ate his half of the pizza. At about 9:30, we got up and went to another event on the WoT track, the Winespring Inn, which was supposed to be fun. Upon attempting to enter the Marriott for the event, we were stopped again by a Dragoncon official who wanted to know where my badge was. Tamyrlin: "He lost it, but we reported it earlier." Camel: "Yeah, I lost it, but I reported it earlier." Tamyrlin: "Thanks for the support, Camel." Camel: "No problem, Tam." Guy: "Well, you need to do more than report it, you need to go to the security office and get something that says you're not some sort of serial killer or something." Camel: "Oh, where's the security office?" Guy: *points behind him towards the hotel* "Room 222." (***ROFLROFL***) Camel: "Oh, thanks, we'll go there right away." So we went to room 222, and they basically told us that we couldn't get another badge, because they save everything in the database by badge numbers, not by names, so regardless of the fact that I had photo ID, they couldn't check to see if I had had a badge (stupid, Dragoncon!) Basically the guy implied that if I left the building, to be sure I didn't want to come back again. I should point out that after the Dabel Brothers presentation, the fire marshall had declared that we could no longer take pictures inside the hotel, as it caused a fire hazard. The reasoning being that people who stop to take pictures are creating crowds, and the sheer number of people at the con who stopped to take pictures were creating fire hazards. We got downstairs to the Kennesaw room, and there was a line to get into the room. Apparently, there was a limit of 100 people allowed in the room, and let me just say it was not a big room. We were literally packed. So there was some sort of Warder initiation ceremony (blah blah) and then we all sat down, Tam and I were in the back, and WSB and Isa and Hopper had a better seat on the side of the room. Then these three entertainers get up, and start playing really bad music. They were dressed as a RenFaire group, and the guy playing the guitar must've wanted to be a rock star, because he kept going into these huge riffs and rocking back and forward like he was jamming to music. It was really bad. And then there were the bellydancers. I'm going to have to agree with SP on this one. Spandex is a privilege, not a right. Same goes for... bellydancers. If you don't have the body, don't bellydance. LOL. All right, moving on. Honestly, I didn't care for the bellydancers, I didn't find it appealing at all. Tam was drooling, and so was Hopper and WSB. Isabel didn't look even remotely entertained by any of this. She clapped when everyone else did, but she had a very solemn face the whole time. I was with her, I didn't like it all that much. After about an hour, Isabel convinced WSB and Hopper to leave, and at that cue, Tam and I got up and left, as well. We went back to the hotel, and Tam stayed up until 3:30 typing up transcripts, while WSB and I got some sleep. At about 4:30, I woke up, and Tam was still awake watching TV. So I got up, got my things together, packed them, got dressed, and Tam said goodbye to WSB, and we left to go to the airport. We had a nice talk, and I really really enjoyed spending so much time with Tam. He's a great guy, and I feel like if we lived closer to each other, we could be best friends. After dropping the Lord of the Board off at the Atlanta Hartsfield International Airport, I went back to the Travelodge, because I wanted to say goodbye to WSB and Isabel. I got back in at 5:45ish, and went back to sleep. I woke up around 9:30 and WSB was gone! Isabel didn't answer her door, either. So I walked down to the Hyatt, snuck in through a back entrance (No badge, remember?) and went into the Kennesaw room. They were having a discussion about.. I think Asmodean's murder, but I'm not too sure. After that was over, at 11:00, we went to the mall and got a bite to eat, and I said my goodbyes, and I left. And that, as they say, is that. I would just like to thank Zaela and SP and Isabel and WSB and Tam and Hopper and Dapple for making this quite possibly the best weekend I've had in a long, long time. At times it may have looked like I wasn't enjoying things, but I promise you, just being with you guys made it all worthwhile. I met three extremely beautiful women, and four really great guys. I feel like I've known you all for years, which, technically, I have. But you know what I mean. You guys are awesome. I'm flat broke now, but that's okay, cause you guys made a dream come true for me. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, and I can't wait to get to hang out with you guys again in Vegas. Camel http://theoryland.yuku.com/topic/9924/t/Dragoncon-2005-Camel-s-Con-Report.html Category:Conversations with Robert Jordan Category:Reports from Fans